Fallen Angel
Catchphrase: “Do you want to know what it’s like to die?“ Contentshide # Origin: # Appearance: # Powers and Abilities: # Facts: # Theme Songs Origin: Edit Ivy was just a normal girl who went to school, had good grades, and lots of friends. Her mother and father treated her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world as of the fact she was there only daughter. One day she went camping in the forest with her friends Laura and Lin who had been her best friends since 6th grade. They told stories of scary creatures and killers who lurked in the forest and killed anyone who would dare to enter there territory. Ivy and her friends laughed at the thought and went to bed after roasting marshmallows and talking about the latest school gossip...they however forgot to put out the fire and in the middle of the night a fire started because of there camp fire. Flames ravaged the campsite and soon the tents everyone slept in caught on fire. All three of them ran like there lives depended on it as more or the forest was set ablaze. A flaming tree fell in front of the girls causing them all to scatter and run in different directions, hoping to make it out alive and in one piece. Ivy made it out of the forest, however she had ran to the edge of a cliff. She looked behind her to see the flames licking at the ground in front of her and then looked over the edge of the cliff. Ivy noticed that there was a small pond near the cliff and decided to jump... Ivy thought she could make the jump but fell a few feet short of the pond and lay in a broken heap on the ground. She felt every bit of pain from her broken bones as she lay, as the world went black. When she woke up she saw that she was still in the forest and was hit with a shot of pain from her back. She turned to see black, burnt angel wings and began to panic. She looked at the ground and saw the grass where she was standing was burnt black... she touched a nearby tree and watched her hand leave a black handprint where her hand was. She now eternally wanders the forest where she died, looking for campers to lead her out of the forest and makes victims out of people who don’t. Appearance: Edit Ivy has angel wings that are burnt black with a black halo over her head with flames around it. She has long, brown hair and green eyes. Powers and Abilities: Edit Ivy burns anything she touches and is immune to fire since she burns everything. She cannot fly very high because her wings are burnt and have holes in them but she can glide from the tops of trees. Facts: Edit * Ivy was born on June 12th, 1984 and died July 6th 2004 * she is an only child * Ivy is not hostile unless provoked or the person she is talking to won’t help her leave the forest. * it is thought that Ivy died because of the flames and not the fall from the cliff * Ivy is my OC. If you want to use her please credit me. I am Kayla Taylor. Theme Songs Edit * Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab * Devils Don’t Fly by Natalia Kills